


Warm fuzzy feelings.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [7]
Category: Various everythings
Genre: Anal, Asexual Character, Breasts, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Porn, Romance, Shapeshifting, Witches, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A fanwork based on the characters by Tumblr artists Mcsiggy and It'sjustbeek.  Celia is an out and proud asexual but after meeting Double, she finds herself wanting to do things with him she has never tried before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be three chapters but I had to divide the last one into two. Enjoy!

Celia had never felt so frustrated in her life. Surrounded by every book on the subject going, she slammed her latest read shut. How hard is it to get some simple information regarding sexuality and asexuals? Her sister, Caroline snorted at her frustration.

“Why don’t you just use the internet? It’s far better than these dusty old books. I mean seriously, there isn’t anything here written within the last 20 years”.

Celia glared at her twin then sighed as her attention turned to the tablet gathering a thick layer of dust. Her son had given her this thoughtful gift a year ago and so far it had only been used as a bookmark. 

“I just don’t like using technology.” she mumbled, “I never once needed a computer for my studies. Books have never let me down before.”

“Well, no offense sis but this is not something you are going to resolve with a load of dusty old dead trees. Look I love books as much as the next witch but these old things are not going to help you with anything, are they?” Caroline pulled out her phone and typed something in. “Look, why don’t you watch these videos, they explain about sex so much more.”

“Eewww no!” Celia recoiled, “It is bad enough you are trying to get me to watch a porno called “Vegetable punishment academy 9” but do you have any idea how gross it is to watch it with my own sister?“

“Would you rather watch it with Davey?” Caroline smirked, knowing full well Celia had never recovered from the one time she googled his name and didn’t put on the safe search options. “Oh come on Celia, you are a doctor. You see bums, dicks, and pussies all the time. Just approached it from a scientific point of few.” This piqued Celia’s interest. 

“Well that is a good point. I suppose as a doctor I DO have a responsibility to learn about things that may affect my patients.”

If you had told Celia a few weeks ago that she would be searching for porn with her twin sister, she would have spat out her coffee at you. After all, sex wasn’t Celia’s cup of tea. In fact she preferred tea to both sex and coffee. Even with David’s father, there was never anything exciting in it for her. While she would develop the odd romantic crush, she saw little point in pursuing them given her lack of interest in sex. That was until she met someone new. 

David’s demonic boyfriend and girlfriend had thrown a barbeque inviting various friends to enjoy some amazing Korean treats and enough pork to level a small village. Celia was nervous about being near so many people and while helping herself to some punch, she noticed a pair of interesting figures nearby. One guy was short and chubby with white hair and thick glasses. He had a face full of meat and was trying to talk at the same time, his food spraying his tall lean friend who looked as thrilled to be out as she did. His friend also had glasses which he was trying to clean BBQ sauce from, and thick gingery hair. Celia didn’t mean to stare but she was eventually spotted as the tall and lean man caught her gaze. His features softened slightly, changing his expression from sheer annoyance to curiosity and embarassment. His short friend looked at Celia then back at his companion a few times before the most enormous grin spread across his face. 

“See something you like?” he smirked as the red haired guy shot him the greatest “Shut the fuck up” look in history. The white haired guy just laughed, BBQ sauce squirting out of his nose as the red haired guy buried his face in his hands.

That was the day she met Taro, the messy eater and his curious yet super cute friend, Double. Taro was a sweetheart, bounding over and introducing himself straight away but Double was more reserved and this made him far more interesting. Before Celia knew what was happening, Taro had her agreeing to a date with Double who shuffled his feet and turned red as his friend did the talking. 

Thankfully Taro didn’t accompany them on any dates which allowed her to get Double talking. They discovered they both liked books, old TV shows, and weird vintage ukulele bands no one else seemed to bother with. They talked for hours at a time. Around others he seemed annoyed and impatient but even Celia noticed a change in his mood around her. He seemed shy but sweet and relaxed. When he showed his “other” form to her on the second date, Celia didn’t even flinch. In fact he was, dare she say it, so adorable. He was so small she then walked around with him nestled into her chest, his tiny wings folded around him as he purred with comfort. 

They made each other laugh. A rare thing for both. Celia was always too nervous to fully let herself go and Double was usually the butt of the joke after such a long time around Taro. It was nice to be around someone who made him feel so special. He was very understanding about Celia’s asexuality, saying that he was next to impossible to surprise anymore and that he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to. Upon hearing this, something shifted in Celia. She had been awaiting the disappointment in Double’s voice but when it didn’t waver, she realised that SHE was the one disappointed. 

She wasn’t opposed to sex at all. She even enjoyed masturbation as did many asexuals. Orgasming wasn’t the issue. It was just that something just didn’t click within her. There was no urge. No neediness. It was just wasn’t something she saw herself doing. But she wasn’t repulsed by sex and maybe, just maybe something was different with this guy. That was when she called Caroline.

“You know that asexuality is a broad spectrum right?”, said Caroline, “I honestly don’t get what you are stressing about. You found a guy you actually want to sleep with. What is the problem?”

“It’s not like that!” snapped Celia, “It is not as if I have just discovered a sex drive, I just want to…well…you know. Double has led a very interesting life and I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“He isn’t putting pressure on you is he?!” gasped Caroline, “Don’t you dare fuck him just because you don’t want to lose him. I will crush him like Seirath crushes watermelons.”

“I… wouldn't…know about the watermelons but no, he isn’t pressuring me.” Celia replied, “It’s just that I haven’t felt this urge since David’s dad and even with him, it wasn’t this strong. Oh Gawd am I just being stupid? Maybe there is something I can read about this… Having sex while asexual. I think I have some books.”

Caroline grabbed her cloak. She rarely got to discuss sex with her twin and wasn’t missing this opportunity for anything.

And that is how we get to now with Celia’s eyes growing huge as a man had a cucumber carefully inserted up his bum. This wasn’t what she had in mind. “I was thinking more of a guide or something?” Caroline snorted. 

“Okay fine. You ruin all the fun.”

Upon hearing that she wanted to try something, Double nearly came in his pants there and then. He didn’t want to pressure Celia in anyway but had to admit to himself that dating an asexual was hard, especially one as sexy as Celia. 

“May I make a suggestion?” mused Double. “As much as I want to, I don’t think we should jump in the deep end. Why don’t we just do something simple that you are comfortable with? It doesn’t have to be full penetration.” Celia thought about this. She remembered the warm and fuzzy feeling she got from Double being nestled between her breasts and a fabulous idea came to mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Double was regretting agreeing to come to the barbeque with Taro. The fat gimp had not stopped talking for half an hour and more of his half chewed food was on Double's face than in Taro's stomach. 

"Will you PLEASE eat with your mouth shut!" Double growled through clenched teeth. This didn't put Taro off who took another mouthful of meat to finish his story.

"..and that was when I realised that putting marmite on any part of your body attracts dogs like you wouldn't believe. So there I was greased up and in the harness and Anya had already loaded the nerf…"

The crowd around the buffet table had pretty much dispersed at that point. The last of the mentally scared guests had eaten up and rushed out before Taro could move onto the dessert platter. It was as if he did it on purpose and as far as Double was concerned, that was probably true.

"Taro, I don't fucking want to know!" he growled again, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Pfft, you are just jealous because you ain't getting any." grinned Taro, "You know… I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with that Caroline chick. Oh well. Women always get the best pussy. It is not fair sometimes."

"TARO!" shouted Double, now red in the face. Taro looked at his friend with a wobble in his lower lip.

"You shouted at me…" he whimpered, his eyes watering up like a lost puppy. Double's hand slammed over his eyes.

"Just knock it off will ya?"

Taro switched off the waterworks and shoved another rib towards his face. Double sighed but Taro just continued. 

"It's a party! Lighten the fuck up." he grinned "Surely your problem is just blue balls. Here's take this."

Taro handed Double a card.

"For good times and cummies, call Seirath…666…"

"I DO NOT HAVE BLUE BALLS!!!" shouted Double too loudly. He looked around to see various faces staring back at him.

"Good to know." shouted a voice over the crowd. Double died a little inside.

"Where was I?" said Taro, "Oh yeah, so then suddenly the harness gave way and…"

Double didn't listen to the rest of the story. His attention was taken by someone near the punchbowl. A woman in round spectacles with long waves of mousy hair who looked just as happy as he was to be there. Damn she was pretty. Also on her own. Maybe if he could distract Taro with a chew toy or something, he could go and talk to her. 

"Are you listening?" said Taro.

"What? Yeah, I just…I…"

"Use words, Double, not letters"

It was then that Taro spotted the woman. 

"See something you like?", the grin that spread across Taro's face could rival the ivories on a piano. 

"Eeeeeeeee! Are you in love? With that lady? She looks like that Caroline chick. Oh my God, oh my God, ayyyyy!"

"Stop it now" growled Double.

"It will be a spring wedding. Lots of roses. You will have ten babies and they will all call me Uncle Tay-tay." Taro squealed, hugging Double in a vice like grip. "You will live in a cottage and Anya and I will live next door and the wives will bake pies and knit while we play football with the kids and cook burgers and do man stuff, and we can grow beards and learn how to build cars and…"

"For fuck sake, why me?" Double sighed. All he wanted to do was talk to the woman without Taro but before he could stop him, Taro had already bounded over and introduced himself. At first the woman look terrified but then so would anyone if a barbecue sauce covered Taro was hurtling towards them.

"Double! Come meet Celia!" he shouted.

That was the day Taro set Double up with Dr. Celia Ré. She was amazing. They had so much in common. It was nice for Double to finally talk to someone intelligent for a change. He didn't even notice when Taro had finally left them alone together. He was busy hitting on a selkie who looked as if she was about to knock him out into the cheese dip.

Celia and Double went on many dates. He told her the whole tragic tale about his life, his brother, and even showed her his imp form. She was understanding and loved carrying him around in her soft bossom. It felt warm and safe like it was the only place he ever wanted to be. She was incredible. He couldn't wait until their first proper night together.

But was only the third week where a snag for Double appeared. Celia explained that she was in fact asexual. Apart from one incident which resulted in the birth of her son, she had no interest in sex. Double thanked her for her honesty and assured her it was no problem whatsoever. After all, it's her body and what right did he have to demand it? But deep down he knew he was disappointed. 

"If sex is an issue, I honestly wouldn't mind having a open relationship." said Celia unconvincingly. But Double assured her it was not necessary.

Walking home in the rain afterwards, his mind was filled with questions. What was he going to do? He had never felt this way before. But now things were getting complicated. Double looked at the card Taro gave him at the barbeque. Maybe he could see this Seirath. He had met her at the barbeque and thought she was a damn fine looking demon. Perhaps he could take Celia up on her offer. But instead, he ripped the card in half. It was pointless. It wasn't about sex. It was about her. Being with her. That special someone who was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. He had fallen hard. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps he just needed to be honest. Explain to her how he was feeling. Of course he didn't expect her do do anything. That would be wrong. He also didn't want to put any pressure on her. What a mess.

A few weeks later he would have to put all that to one side again. It was another date night and Celia had invited him to watch an old movie involving some chick bonking in space and there was going to be cuddles and affection. Double wondered if an icepack down his pants was the way to go on this one. 

After some wine and a delicious stew, the couple were cuddled up together. Double couldn't help but notice a few things different about Celia that night. She always smelled good to him but her perfume was not her usual Lavender oil. It was more smokey woods and vanilla. She was also more touchy feeling, nuzzling into him and placing her hand on his thigh. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that she was planning to make a move. 

"Double, I want to try something." she said. Double looked at the coffee table at the snacks and wine, trying to see what is was she wanted.

"I think there is some wasabi popcorn left." he replied. Celia laughed.

"I don't mean snacks. I mean something romantic. You know. Something… sexy"

The wine Double was drinking shot back into his glass. He started choking so much, Celia had to pat him on the back.

Celia explained that she had been getting curious since dating Double. She had not felt this way since David's father and with his permission, she wanted to just try something new. Double wanted to jump her there and then, clear the last of the wasabi popcorn off the table and take her but he merely took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"May I make a small suggestion?" he mused, “As much as I want to, I don’t think we should jump in the deep end. Why don’t we just do something simple that you are comfortable with? It doesn’t have to be full penetration"

"Well" said Celia, "There is something. I thought of it the other day when you were in your imp form."

"You want to have sex with me in my imp form?" Double asked with a raised eyebrow of concern.

"No no no!" said Celia shaking her hands. "But it does involve your favourite resting spot…"


	3. Chapter 3

Celia was stuck. There was no way she was asking her sister any more questions and she found it too mortifying to ask her son or his partners anything. There is that of course…THAT place. The one with the mountain that emits love energy. If any place had the resources for an asexual to find out how to please her sexual partner, it would be there. 

Celia took two trains to travel to the village of Heart. It was bustling with humans, elves, nymphs, demons and faes going about their business with many arm in arm with their lovers and beaming with affection so much, it made her feel awkward as if she had walked into a changing room and caught them all naked. She went to the library and was taken aback. Her local library which she had been too embarrassed to visit had only a couple of shelves on sexuality and erotica. This place had three floors! 

"No wonder the birth rate here is so high." she thought to herself.

She started grabbing whatever she could from the shelves, not knowing what exactly she was looking for. After nearly dropping the stack on a poor fairy, the librarian, an elderly forest nymph took pity on her and helped her pick up all the books.

"It's not my place to say, but if you are looking for help and advice, the witch at the potion place near Heart forest would be far more helpful to you than any of these books." smiled the old nymph. "She can make any potion for anything and she is extremely open minded, even for a place like Heart.". She wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Celia who was now bright red. How mortifying was it that she basically threw a load of books on bondage and handjobs at random strangers. But this was Heart and such things were treated along the same level as buying a donut. She knew it was foolish to worry but worrying was what she did best.

The old nymph was right. As soon as Celia arrived at the Glamour and Glimmer shack, she was greeted by the owner - a plump beautiful half elf, half human Goddess of a woman with dark, smooth skin, a smile as white as the moon, and a full globe of soft fluffy hair in bright purple covered in violets on top of her head. She introduced herself as Penelope and made Celia feel far less embarrassed and reassured with a delicious green tea infused with vanilla and little bit of magic. She had never felt so at ease before. She opened up to the kind witch and before she knew it, she had told Penelope everything including her wish to make Double happy.

"I have just the thing, cupcake." clapped Penelope after Celia finally unburdened herself, "Moonrose salve. It's a ideal lube for demons and imps plus it has some pleasurable side effects for the user…but I won't spoil the surprise for you." 

Penelope then laughed making Celia suddenly feel like she did back in that library. The witch took the item over to her assistant, a small red headed elf named Jack who looked like he had just returned from comic con. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. The elf took a few extra things from some shelves and wrapped them in a beautiful scarf.

"With compliments of Miss Le Fey." smiled the elf. Celia thanked him and paid for the salve so she could get the next train home.

Celia arrived back and immediately burned her train ticket stubs for fear that Caroline would come across them and never let her live it down or worse, want to take her back. Then it was a case of preparing for her date. Along with the pot of Moonrose salve, the kind witch had also given Celia some bath petals and a new perfume with a smoky wood and vanilla scent. The bath petals she used changed colour in the water and a new Celia found herself feeling just as she had back in the shack. Never had she felt so relaxed and carefree. As she applied the new perfume, Celia looked at herself in the mirror as if seeing herself in a new light. She felt confident and comfortable in her own skin more than she ever had before. She felt beautiful and desirable. Tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

After the meal and movie, Celia made her move. Double was surprised by her suggestion and especially what she had in mind. Taking the pot of salve she removed the lid and handed it to Double. He took a sniff. 

"Is this Moonrose salve? Wow you ARE prepared!" he grinned. Celia removed her dress. 

"I have to be honest, before today I had never heard of it before. What does it do? The seller wouldn't tell me." she asked. Double blushed at the both the sight of Celia in nothing more than lace panties and the thought of the side effects of the salve.

"It..it..it is far easier to demonstrate it that to explain to be honest." he stuttered, unsure how he even begin to try to tell Celia without her freaking out and making her jump out of the window. Double removed his shirt and, taking a large scoop of salve, rubbed the slippery substance between his hands and placed them upon Celia's breasts. Gently he began to massage the salve which began to release a sickly-sweet smell like turkish delight with dark chocolate followed by baby powder and jasmine. Celia's skin tingled at first like her body could feel the electricity of a lightning storm in the air then the feeling grew to a sensation like bathing in a jacuzzi. The feeling spread from the warmth of Doubles hands into every cell and made her blood pump faster through her veins. If she didn't know any better, she would believe her breasts were swelling up.

They were.

The salve not only increased the size of her breasts but also made then extra sensitive to touch as if someone was running a powerful vibrator designed for extremely horny centaurs over her whole body. 

"Told you." Double smirked, satisfied at the combined look of pleasure and confusion on Celia's face.

"It's…. certainly... powerful… isn't it?" gasped Celia, trying to regain a little composure. 

"Just wait…it hasn't finished traveling yet" Double smiled as removed his pants. 

"Oh wow" thought Celia as the biggest penis she had seen popped out of his zipper. "Thank Goddess I am not an A cup." Double took another scoop of the salve and started pumping his hand up and down the shaft, biting his lip as the magic of moonroses now took hold of him. 

"It's a ….little more… intense for anyone with shapeshifting abilities." winced Double. "It is…aaaaah...why it is popular with demons and imps". If the expression of Double's face wasn't enough, the sight of his cock visibly throbbing was eye opening, even for a doctor of Celia's experience. She could already feel the moonrose moving down her body and spreading its strong vibrational energy to even more receptive parts. She could feel both her clitoris and her anus throb in time with the veins of Double's now huge erection.


	4. Chapter 4

Celia laid back of the soft rug. Every sensitive part of her body was throbbing to the point of urgency. She pushed her now swollen cleavage together as Double straddled her. He carefully pushed his slippery hard penis into the increasing narrow space. The head of his dick barely popped out of the top between the mounds of throbbing flesh as he started thrusting away. The friction made Celia tingle more with the heat of skin-on-skin. Double's face had gone red with a strong glow. The sweat from his brow dripped onto his glasses which were steaming up. He hissed through his teeth at how highly sensitive he now was, every nerve ending was overwhelmed with a mixture of both pleasure and pain. He starting pushing his hips into Celia's huge breasts harder and faster, his balls slapping against her damp skin. Celia found that with every thrust, her body vibrated pleasantly. 

Double pushed his thumb against her now very erected nipples and she found herself letting out a soft moan at the sheer tenderness of his touch upon her. She squeezed her legs together for the friction and found she was wetter than she has every been. Double was becoming less like a gentleman and more like a crazed animal. His demonic side was fighting hard to reach the surface but he was going to fight it down. He wanted to do this as a human. He has been desiring this for so long and had even given up hope. Now here she was naked and unabashed, her face flushed from the heat and passion. Their collective sweat mixed with the remaining salve covering them both making it easy for him to glide in and out no make how tight things became. Celia felt a squeezing sensation form around his cock as she swelled more and more, becoming even more sensitive. It was then she felt it - A pulsing, twitching urge in a place she hadn't counted on. Her butt was now complete lubed from the juices dripping from inside her and it made her feel dirty. To her surprise, she loved it. She wanted more. She wanted to be fucked hard. She want to squeal like the stars in all those videos she had seen.

"Double…" she half moaned, "Could you please do me another favour?"

Double stopped. He felt a lump of fear in his stomach. He really didn't want to give up now. If she stopped him now, he didn’t know what would happen. He had come so far and the salve was making matters worse by heightening his senses.

"Could you fuck my ass?" Celia asked, shutting her eyes tightly. Did she really just ask that? Damn that witches brew. But without warning, she was flipped over on the rug, a cushion under her belly. She didn't have time to question anything that was happening as a well lubed dick pushed itself up her arse, fitting surprising snuggly. Celia felt Double's hips push into the flesh of her round buttocks like a motorised pump. It was like someone had released a firework inside her. She felt dizzy and started to see beautiful colours and shapes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. That she was being fucked hard and fast in the ass and loving every Goddess damn second. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was flying (without a broom). She cried out.

"I NEED MORE. PLEASE DOUBLE. I NEED MORE. FUCK ME DOUBLE. FUCK ME SO HARD."

Double roared. Something from deep within him came forth, demonic and frightening. Filled with dark desire and lust. He hammered into Celia making her shout out with joy and panic at the same time. The beast within him surfaced just enough to turn him wild. He dug his nails into her skin, drawing blood as she bite into her own hand at the pain. She didn’t want him to pull out or stop. It was now so intense for her that the very air around them brushing the fine hairs of her skin was enough to make her shake. Celia was pleading but no longer could make out herself what she was saying. She had lost complete control as Double came in her with hot cum so much, she nearly couldn't take it. He collapsed on her back and passed out making her fall completely to the floor naked, exhausted, and dripping with sweat and cum.

It was an hour before Double came too. He found himself in Celia's bed with a sheet covered him. She was there in a beautiful silk robe, dabbing his temples with a cool cloth. Suddenly he remembered everything and bolted upright.

"I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? I don't know what I was doing. It was the salve. Throw it away. You should sue.." Celia pressed a finger to his lips. 

"You only did what I asked and I have to admit, I enjoyed myself! I bet you feel better too. But I was really worried when you passed out." she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry" said Double, "I didn't mean to scare you. I have to admit that moonroses are far too strong for me. Let's just use jelly next time, yeah?" Celia giggled in agreement as Double breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, wait a minute, how did you get me in here? Don't tell me you carried me all by yourself babe." Double asked. Celia then turned red as stop sign.

"Not exactly" she mumbled.

"Morning!" said Taro from the foot of the bed with a mouthful of sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Taro and Double are the property of [@itsjustbeek](https://tmblr.co/mhJXokJwUtqZPHKVw91yDBA)  
> Celia, Caroline, David, Seirath, and Mathias are the property of [@mcsiggy](https://tmblr.co/mlngB3K-65QDECmQqOGl8Pw)  
> Penelope and Jack are the property of Striderella (Me!).


End file.
